Of Steal and Suspicion
by frangipani blossom
Summary: A ball is hosted in honor of Rapunzel's return and royals from everywhere are attending. Everything is going well until valuable items start disappearing and Eugene is suspected of having stolen them. Can Rapunzel and Eugene prove him being innocent? R&R
1. Chapter 1

I'm finally back again! I planned on uploading this for months but school kept me from having a private life (and it still does... ). I have the two next chapters already but I still lack nine names for the some of the royals. I would be very grateful if you guys could help me with this issue and tell me what names you think are suitable for this period. English is not my mother tongue so I have not a clue what names were common that time. I also would be happy if you pointed out any mistakes I made :) Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story! :)

Of Steal And Suspicion

Chapter 1: No Need To Worry

"I'm soo excited!" Rapunzel exclaimed, bouncing up and down in -well- excitement.

"I would have never guessed that," Eugene said sarcastically, earning a stern glare from her and Pascal, who was sitting on Rapunzel's shoulder, sticking out his tongue at Eugene warningly.

Rapunzel nudged Eugene's shoulder playfully:"You're mean. You know how important this whole thing is to me."

„I know," Eugene sighed, putting his arm around her waist,"but there's absolute no need for you to worry so much about it."

"'No need to worry'? Tomorrow there's going to be a ball here and I'll meet other princesses and princes for the first time of my life and you say there's 'no need to worry'? I don't even know if they will like me!" Rapunzel blurted out.

"Of course they'll like you. It's impossible not to," Eugene calmed her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Rapunzel blushed:"You think so?"

"I know so", Eugene assured her, giving her a light squeeze.

"I hope you're right. But my manner teacher, Ms Farrison said that I really need to keep all the rules in mind that she had told me in our manner lessons, like..." Rapunzel started babbling and usually Eugene would have listened but he had other things on his mind.

Since Rapunzel's father, the king, had announced that there was a ball going to be hold in honor of his daughter, Eugene had often been deeply in thoughts about this subject.

But he felt less excited than Rapunzel about that. He felt actually quite uneasily at the thought of so many royals visiting the palace. Not that he was thinking that they're were stiff and boring (well, he had been thinking that before he had met Rapunzel and her parents who were quite vividly); but because he knew that he was very different from them. And, of course, because he was a former thief (and he was quite sure that the guests knew that although he had changed his name but, after all, Flynn Rider had been the most infamous thief in Corona for five years). Plus, even though he would never admit it aloud, he was fearing the reactions of the royals.

Eugene had already thought about asking the king for leaving the palace as long as the guests were visiting but he knew that Rapunzel was looking forward to the festival and wanted to share this experience with **him**. So he maybe wasn't thrilled to make this experience, but he just couldn't let her down.

"... but I don't think that I will be able to remember and follow all of the rules!" Rapunzel sighed desperately, making Eugene snapping out of his thoughts. Pascal nestled up against Rapunzel's neck consolingly.

"You'll manage it. All you have to do is being yourself and I'm sure they won't care if you do something not properly," Eugene calmed her.

"Aww, thank you", Rapunzel smiled, embracing him tightly.

"Hey, it's the truth", he said, earning a sweet peck on the lips for his reply.

"Now let's go to the dining room before my parents start having dinner without us!" Rapunzel exclaimed, grabbing Eugene's hand and dragging him with her.

Later, around bedtime, Eugene sneaked into Rapunzel's room like usual. Every evening he would sneak into her bedroom and they would talk about everything they had done or that was on their mind. Often Rapunzel would ask some questions that had popped into her mind and Eugene would answer all of them.

Tonight Rapunzel was talking about nothing else than the ball of course, though Eugene would have appreciated not to talk about it; he was nervous enough already.

But he pulled himself together and listened to everything Rapunzel had to say about it. Like before, she was worried that her guests might not like her.

Which was utterly impossible.

"There's no way that they won't like you, Blondie!" Eugene repeated for the umpteenth time, using his now-not-so-fitting nickname for her out of habit. Pascal, who was laying curled up on the bed sheet, nodded in agreement.

"I just hope you're right, Eugene," Rapunzel sighed, cuddling deeper into her pillows,"By the way, what are you so nervous about?"

Eugene's body stiffened. Was he really that easy to read? Trying to sound nonchalantly, he said: "Nervous? Me? Why should I be nervous?"

By the look of her expression he could see that she didn't buy it. Like always.

"I know you, Eugene. Don't try to fool me," Rapunzel warned.

Then she added with a much softer voice:" What's wrong? You know that you can tell me everything, right?"

And just to confirm her statement she put on her cutest pout. Dang, this thing was even more powerful than his smolder! How could he possibly say no?

"Fine, I'll tell you," Eugene sighed, defeated.

Rapunzel just looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I'm afraid of the reactions of all these royals," he admitted.

"Huh? What reactions?" Rapunzel asked confused.

First Eugene thought that she was kidding, but then he realized that she really didn't understand why.

"Well, I've been a thief before, remember?" he added questioningly.

"What has that to do with their reactions?" she wanted to know, completely oblivious.

"I'm sure they won't be too happy about having a lowly thief attending this big festival!" Eugene pointed out impatiently.

Rapunzel laughed and reminded him:" But you're not a thief anymore!"

This time it was Eugene's turn to laugh at her (adorable) naivety:"I don't think they'll see it that way."

"There's no need for you to worry," Rapunzel assured him. (Eugene was feeling kind of a déjà vu.)

Then she added:"You're a guest of mine and of the king. Don't rack your brains over it."

Rapunzel giggled once again.

Eugene was surprised how ridiculous his consideration was to her.

"You really don't see any problem?" he asked in disbelief.

Rapunzel shook her head:" Why should I? You have always been good with people. You're very charismatic, you know? I don't think there will be any problem."

She was right. He had always gotten along well with others. Maybe there wasn't any problem at all.

"You're right," Eugene agreed, relieved.

Right when Rapunzel was about to respond, the clock struck midnight.

"I guess I should leave now. It's time to go to bed," Eugene said, raising from Rapunzel's bed.

"Oh please stay a bit longer!" Rapunzel pleaded, preparing to put on her pout again if she had to.

"I'm sorry but we both have to get up early tomorrow- well, today," Eugene corrected.

"Fine," Rapunzel sighed in defeat.

"Good night, Blondie," Eugene whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night, Eugene," Rapunzel whispered back, flinging her arms around his neck, sweetly pecking Eugene on the lips. Pascal was turning as white as the sheet.

"Sleep well," he said, then closing her bedroom door silently and sneaking back into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! :) I want to thank _Ashlierthw_ and _BroadwayFanGirl91_ for reviewing and suggesting names, it was really helpful :) . I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :D  
><strong>

Chapter 2: The Guests' Arrival

The next morning there was a big hustle and bustle in the palace. Servants and maiden were completing their last tasks, cleaning and decorating the last rooms.

Rapunzel, who had sneaked out of her room early that morning to observe everything, was gazing at every decoration in admiration.

"Oh my gosh this place looks even more amazing than usual," she mumbled to Pascal who was sitting on her shoulder sleepily.

After she was done examining everything, she quickly returned to her room to get herself ready for breakfast.

Meanwhile, Eugene was laying on his bed, already dressed and trying to prepare himself mentally for today's big event. In his mind, he was playing every possibility how this day could run over and over but only the worst-case scenario stuck in his head.

"I'm soo dead," he moaned in frustration.

Soon after breakfast the first guests arrived.

To Eugene's relief, Duke Harold and Duchess Mildred were from a distant kingdom so he was pretty sure that they didn't know anything about his past. Plus, both of the elderly royals seemed a bit senile, though they seemed very nice, actually.

Soon after greeting them, the next guests arrived. This time, it was the royal family of the

neighboring kingdom. King William and Queen Evelyn had two children – 9-year old Juliet and 6-year old Henry. Maybe because of the pessimistic mode Eugene was in- he couldn't help himself but have the impression that the king wasn't exactly 'happy' when he greeted Eugene but over all, he was being just as polite to Eugene as to Rapunzel's family. Of course, right after greeting Juliet and Henry, Rapunzel and the children we're already fooling around; the kids we're especially interested in Pascal who was changing into various bright colors. But before Rapunzel and the children could have any more fun, the next guests were already arriving and a maid was going to show King -put in name- and his family their accommodation. So the kids and Rapunzel had to part and Rapunzel was returning to Eugene's side, slightly pouting.

"It is so frustrating that I don't have enough time to get to know everyone properly," Rapunzel sighed, disappointed.

"I'm sure you get your chance to get to know everyone at lunch," Eugene assured her.

His statement filled the princess with hope.

"You're right," she agreed, putting on her smile again to meet the new guests, King Marius and Queen Emma.

* * *

><p>An hour later the hosts were still outside, welcoming each guest.<p>

Eugene was bowing absently towards guest no.89 (he had given up on trying to remember the names of everyone by guest no.55) and even Rapunzel was less enthusiastic than she had been in the beginning (though she tried very hard not to show it).

When guest no.89 was shown his room, Eugene couldn't help but ask Rapunzel in a low voice: "How many people did your parents invite **exactly**?"

But instead of receiving any further details, Rapunzel simply shrugged and whispered an "I have no idea" back.

The Queen, who had noticed the whispering between her daughter and Eugene, smiled and calmed both of them by saying that there was only one more family to come.

Relieved, Eugene let out a small sigh.

Right after that a carriage was making its way into the courtyard.

"Ah, that are our good friends, King Charles, his wife Vanessa and their children, Claire and Rudolph," Rapunzel's father announced.

Then the carriage door opened and a young and an older man and two women -obviously mother and daughter- climbed out of the carriage. The Prince and the Princess looked like they were as old as Rapunzel and Eugene. Immediately, the new guests were welcomed by Rapunzel's parents in a manner that showed that they had known each other for quite a while.

Eugene was bowing politely towards King Charles, when he observed that Prince Rudolph guy enthusiastically greeting Rapunzel (and it was definitely too enthusiastically for Eugene's liking). To make matters worse, he heard that stuck-up prince complimenting her! Eugene did his best not to walk up to that guy and point out that Rapunzel already had a boyfriend (of course he would stay calm and polite, or at least try to be). Instead, he simply stayed where he was, clenching his teeth when he had to 'welcome' that guy that also looked down on him quite arrogantly. And somehow Eugene got that feeling that the ball wouldn't go by as trouble-free as expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, here is the third chapter of my story! I have no idea when I'm going to upload the fourth chapter because I don't know when I will be able to write more because school is going to busy me almost my whole spare time :( .But I will try to have chapter four done by the next weekend or the weekend after that.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)  
><strong>

Chapter 3: Lunch And Library

After all of the guests had been welcomed, it was time for lunch.

When all had been gathered in the beautifully decorated dining room, everyone was showed their seats. Eugene was seated across Rapunzel who was already chatting with the princesses sitting next to her (guest no.66 and no.72 if he remembered correctly). Because Eugene didn't want to interrupt them, he turned to start a conversation with his seatmate but guest no.61 (whose name was Prince Andrew, as Eugene found out later) only 'answered' by grunting. Not really satisfied by this reaction, Eugene turned to talk to the person sitting on his right. Unfortunately, this person was Duke Harold, who seemed to like to talk ... a **lot**. It was just like he had waited his whole life for this opportunity to tell someone about it. It was quite remarkable how the old man managed it to get to talk about his life story in such a smooth transition after Eugene had simply asked how he liked Corona.

"Oh, Corona is a beautiful kingdom. I have been here before various times. The first time I visited, I had been a young man at your age, I assume, that was back in 1736 ... "

And as soon as Duke Harold got warmed up, he told Eugene about every single 'exciting' event that he had experienced. At first, Eugene actually paid attention but when the dessert was served he wished for nothing more but for this to stop. Luckily, his 'dialogue partner' (or rather 'monologue partner') didn't notice Eugene's disinterest, so all he had to do was to occasionally nod or murmur a "hmh" or "yeah, sure" . Still, Eugene was relieved when lunch was over. Plus, he had seen Prince Rudolph glancing at Rapunzel way too often for his taste and he hoped that he could make it clear to that guy that Rapunzel was already taken...

He was just about to join the group of the 'younger generation' (the older one was engaged in talk with Rapunzel's parents) that surrounded Rapunzel who had offered to show everyone around, when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

Trying not to roll his eyes, Eugene turned around. It was the Duke, of course.

"How can I help you?" Eugene asked, suppressing a moan .

"Could you please show us the way to the library? But only if it doesn't bother you", Duke Harold added, after he had seen the bunch of young royals that had been gathered around Rapunzel leaving the room under her guidance.

Eugene noticed that, too. At first, he wanted to tell the elderly couple that he couldn't help them but then he thought that this wouldn't be very polite and decided to join the group later. Or maybe he would meet them later in the library. Eugene was sure that Rapunzel would show the library, simply because she loved the place so much.

"Oh no, that doesn't bother me", he assured the elderly royals and made a sign that they should follow him.

After they had walked down the hallway for a short time Duchess Mildred broke the silence:

"How do you know the princess? She has been lost for so long, how does it come that you know her? And don't you live here, too?"

"I know the princess -Rapunzel", Eugene added, because it felt weird to refer to Rapunzel as 'the princess', "because I found and returned her."

As Eugene had expected, the Duke and Duchess were completely baffled.

"How did you find her? There had been many search parties and none had ever found any evidence where she possibly could have been."

"It was coincidental. She had been hidden deep in the forest and I kind of stumbled over her location." Eugene didn't want to reveal too much. He wasn't in the place to tell strangers about Rapunzel's former life. Nor did he want to reveal too much about **his** former life that hadn't been anything as innocent as Rapunzel's.

The elder royals seemed to notice that Eugene wasn't quite keen on talking about what had happened, so they didn't ask any more questions.

The silence hadn't lasted long when Eugene finally lead the Duke and Duchess to their destination.

"Here we are, the library!" he announced, motioning to the shelves that were filled with so many books that it seemed impossible for Eugene that anyone could have ever read all of them.

"Every time I visit the library it seems that the number of books has increased enormously." Duke Harold told his wife who still stood at the door, gasping in awe.

Eugene nodded: "Oh yeah and there are plenty of new books in the art section." The books had been added to the library as soon as the King and Queen had found out that their daughter loved painting and everything else artistic.

But before he could say anymore the Duke and Duchess were already engrossed in some books.

Right when Eugene was thinking about what to do next to find Rapunzel and the rest of the group, he heard happy chatter in the hallway that lead to the library. Aware to whom this cheerful voice belonged to, Eugene quickly grabbed a book from some shelf and sat down on a chair that was closest to him, trying to look like he had sat here all day long.

Just when he had seated himself, the group of young royals had arrived.

"And here is the libra- Eugene! What are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked, completely baffled.

Not wanting to intrude the private conversation, the young guests that had been lead by Rapunzel took a look round the library, though some royals couldn't help but stay within earshot, pretending not to listen.

"You seem pretty happy to see me, don't you?" Eugene stated sarcastically.

Rapunzel shook her head: "Oh no, it's just – well I had been surprised that you hadn't joined us earlier so I thought -"

"- that I wasn't interested?" Eugene finished her sentence.

"Well, I thought you'd find it boring," Rapunzel admitted.

"I don't find it boring. I just had been occupied showing Duke Harold and his wife the library; this is why I hadn't been able to join you. And I knew that you would show everyone your beloved books, so I decided to wait here for you-" he explained.

"- and read 'Common Mushroom And Plants' upside-down?" Rapunzel grinned, pointing to the book Eugene was holding.

He grinned sheepishly at her but then regained his composure: "Sure. I'm surprised that you haven't done that by now. It's an excellent book."

Rapunzel giggled and pecked Eugene on the lips.

Then she asked smiling:" Well, would you like to join us now, Mr. Upside-Down?"

Eugene grinned, kissing her on the forehead: "It would be my pleasure, Miss I-Notice-Everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooo sorry! I feel awful for uploading this a whole year later... sorry! I already had a lot of this chapter written by then, but then I had this HUGE writing blockade and it finally (somewhat) dissolved but now probably nobody's going to read this anymore, I suppose... Anyway, a big THANK YOU to everyone who read (and reviewed) this story! I feel so bad for having let you down... sorry, sorry, sorry...**

**I don't own Tangled.**

Chapter 4: The Ball

Eugene felt uncomfortable.

After Rapunzel had shown everyone the palace, it had been time to get dressed for the ball. And now he was standing in his room, in front of his mirror, dressed in fine clothing and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Not because he thought that he didn't look handsome- no, he looked rather dashing- but wearing such pompous clothes just didn't feel right to him. Even such an ostentatious attire couldn't conceal that he was from lower birth; his mannerisms and language would give him away as soon as he would speak or move. Just the thought of leaving his room in order to attend this big festivity seemed ridiculous. No, he would simply stay in here, surely no one would miss him anyway...-

"Eugene? Are you ready?" Rapunzel's voice sounded through the closed door.

"Almost." Eugene replied hoarsely, his own voice sounding foreign to him.

"What did you say?"

He hastily cleared his throat: "Almost."

"Oh, okay. But you better hurry, father said everyone has to be in the ballroom by seven."

Eugene glanced at the long case clock standing in the corner of his room. There were only four minutes left.

"Alright."

There was a rustling of clothing behind the door.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene asked surprised, wondering why she was still there.

"Mhm?" Was the muffled response.

Opening the door, Eugene asked: "What's bothering you?- Oh my-You look amazing!"

Rapunzel was standing in front of him, wearing an ivy-green dress that made her eyes look even greener than usual, her tiara on top of her head and- she was looking desperate.

"Eugene, I can't do this! I don't know what to do! I can't attend such an elegant festival! My parents must be out of their minds! I cannot-" Rapunzel shrieked hysterically, obviously in panic.

"Rapunzel, calm down!" Eugene exclaimed, trying to stop the princess from ranting.

It worked. Alright, it only worked because Rapunzel was too taken aback to continue babbling, but Eugene took his chance and started talking before the princess could:

"You were so excited about this ball, why are you so hysteric now? I think today's tour around the palace made it clear that everybody likes you and I am serious about it. So what is **really** bothering you?"

Knowing that Eugene wouldn't buy anything else but the truth, Rapunzel blurted out:

"Well, at that time I didn't know that I was expected to dance with every single prince that is here! I don't know what to talk about with them! Eugene, what am I supposed to do?"

"You managed it to get the pub thugs singing about their dreams; I'm sure you won't have too much trouble talking to some well-behaved prince. And," Eugene continued, seeing that Rapunzel was about to interrupt him, "if you feel uncomfortable, you can just say that you want some glass of fruit punch or something like that and I'll save you at the buffet;" Eugene saw Rapunzel's face lighten up by this suggestion. "-Is that a deal?"

"It's genius! Thank you Eugene!" Rapunzel flung her arms around Eugene and kissed him briefly on the lips before a realization struck her: "Oh gosh, what time is it? We're going to be late!"

Then she grabbed her skirt, lifted it a little (so she wouldn't trip over it) and ran along the hallway, murmuring something about "announcement". Or rather, she was walking hurriedly because running was impossible in the shoes she had to wear.

Smirking, Eugene headed quickly to the ball room, taking a short cut. And he managed to reach the ballroom at exactly 7 o'clock sharp. Right after he had entered the room, he saw the royal family of Corona standing on top of the stairs, the King and Queen radiating calmness while Rapunzel was standing next to them, anxiously fidgeting with her dress. Before Eugene could further observe how his favorite princess fared, she and her parents were ceremoniously announced. Then, after taking a deep breath, Rapunzel descended the stairs gracefully, looking very nervous. Her eyes were wandering around the crowd; as soon as she spotted Eugene she smiled. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Prince Sebastian stepped forward, bowed to her and asked politely if she would dance with him. The princess nodded and took his hand hesitantly, biting her lower lip nervously. The orchestra started playing a cheerful song and Rapunzel and Prince Sebastian started dancing. Soon after, many pairs decided to follow their example and in a short amount of time almost the whole ballroom was filled with dancing couples.

Meanwhile, Eugene was wandering around, looking for someone to talk to. When he spotted a bunch of young royals that Rapunzel had shown around this afternoon, he headed towards their direction. Just right before he reached them, most of them decided to join the dancers on the dance floor or rushed in the direction of the buffet. Only three adolescents stayed, chatting with each other happily. Eugene was relieved to realize that these three belonged to the few royals whose names he actually managed to remember.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he greeted the young adults, only to earn disbelieving glances from guest no. 42 and no. 53, Princess Rosalie and Prince George, if he was correct. No. 92, Princess Claire, appeared to feel uncomfortable solely because of her friends' reaction. Obviously, Rosalie and the prince were anything but happy to see him.

"Wanna dance?" George asked Rosalie, turning his back to Eugene.

"Sure," she nodded, taking George's hand. Then she turned to Claire: "Do you want to come with us?"

"No, thanks. I'm not in the mood for dancing today. I think I'll just stay here with Eugene," Claire turned down the offer, earning a disbelieving glance from her friends.

Then George merely shrugged and made his way through the crowd with Rosalie following him.

"Funny how everyone gets the urge to dance as soon as I approach, isn't it?" Eugene stated sarcastically.

Claire smiled sympathetically: "Don't take it personally. They don't know how to react, so they just stick to the _etiquette_."

Eugene noticed the emphasis on the word 'etiquette'.

"You don't seem to value the etiquette as highly as everyone else..."

"Well, in most cases it is useful, especially when you don't know how to react towards another person. But sometimes it is better to listen to what your gut feeling is telling you to do ."

"That means you are not afraid that I might snatch away your pearl earrings as soon as you don't pay attention?" Eugene smirked, his sarcasm impossible to be overheard.

"Nah, you wouldn't dare that." The raven haired princess retorted, now grinning, too.

"Why are you so sure that I wouldn't dare doing that?"

"First, I don't think you actually want to 'snatch away' things anymore; second, I am pretty sure that you wouldn't dare to betray the King in such an ungrateful way and third, you are waaayy too much in love with a certain princess of Corona to do something as stupid as that." Claire grinned triumphantly at the ex-thief.

Shooting a quick glance towards Rapunzel's direction, Eugene couldn't help but admit: "You have some really good points here..."

"I know. But it was kind of obvious."

"Well, not obvious enough for most of the other guests, I suppose..."

"Don't mind them. They'll get over it sooner or later..."

Eugene really hoped it would be sooner.

The raven-haired royal felt how uncomfortable he was and changed the topic. That way they talked a long time to each other till Claire seemed to noticed something behind Eugene.

"I think there is someone looking for you at the buffet," Claire smirked, motioning to the buffet.

Eugene turned around, seeing a distressed Rapunzel trying to make subtle, not-so-subtle-anymore gestures for her boyfriend to come while she gave her best shot at smiling nicely at a non-stop talking Prince Rudolph who appeared to be quite keen on babbling until Rapunzel falls asleep.

Eugene hastily made his way towards the former blonde, with Claire on his tail; when they both arrived at the buffet, Rapunzel rushed at Eugene's side, obviously relieved that he had come: "Eugene! It's **so** good to see you! Prince Rudolph just told me about his kingdom and how pretty it is during summer and what interesting adventures he had experienced..."

Claire sent a sympathetic look in Rapunzel's direction, grabbed her brother's arm and asked politely: "Oh, I'm glad to hear you two had such a pleasant conversation; I hope you don't mind if I borrow Rudolph for a short time? I have some really urgent news to tell my brother..."

Rapunzel's face couldn't have lighten up more: "Oh no, I don't mind; I understand completely if you do so. I will be fine; I'm sure Eugene will do me the favor and keep me company."

The former thief nodded firmly, while Claire pulled Rudolph with her, making her way through the crowd.

The princess of Corona let out a sigh of relief.

"That bad?" Eugene asked concerned, feeling sorry that he hadn't come to her rescue sooner.

"It wasn't soo bad... well... I don't know... I just felt uncomfortable around him... - he didn't do anything!" Rapunzel added quickly, after seeing Eugene's face darken, "It's just... all he did was talking about himself... and his kingdom... and what he's done... I don't know, it just seemed that all he was interested in was... I don't know... _presenting_ himself, not talking to one another or getting to know each other...-"

Eugene couldn't help but be surprised how he could despise that Prince Rudolph more than he already had before...

"- and my feet hurt.." Rapunzel added softly, flinching with every step she took.

"Yeah, this shoes aren't exactly comfy, I suppose?" Eugene asked, earning a passionate affirmation.

"I think we can solve that shoe-problem at least," he reassured the brunette and was met with big, green, hope-filled eyes: "Really?!" Rapunzel could barely contain her excitement anymore and Eugene had to stifle a grin.

"No problem," he nodded, navigating Rapunzel out of the ballroom.

It was dark in the hallway and nothing and nobody else seemed to be there, except for a huge plant in a pot next to the entrance of the ballroom.

"Eugene, we can't just leave the party!" Rapunzel whispered nervously, "this ball is held in honor of the lost and found princess of Corona... that just happens to be me!"

Eugene could only smirk: "I never intended to leave the party permanently; just hide your shoes here and we can go back!"

Astonished, the princess blinked in surprise: "My shoes?"

"Well, do you want to get rid of them or not?"

"Of course I do, but won't anyone notice?"

"How? Your dress is long enough to cover your bare feet and as long as you're dancing with me, I can promise you that no-one will step on them."

Grinning, Rapunzel hid the source of pain behind the plant and took the arm Eugene offered her: "Come on, just admit that you want me to dance with only you and nobody else!"

Eugene smirked, pulling her closer to him:

"Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, in case there still are people who actually read this story and would like me to continue it: please review! Otherwise, I'm afraid I'm going to drop this fic... sorry...<strong>


End file.
